Digimon Crusade
by Jeneral Jess
Summary: REVISED VERSION UNDERWAY renamed to DIGIMON OVERWATCH! Three girls travel across the Digital World in search of the Key to opening the Gate of Sins. They must find out why they were called in the first place, along with who they really are.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  


_"You're taking too long!"_

_I looked at Yoruji, her eyes glaring at me. I let out a short breath, and looked back up at Ame, the arms of MarineDevimon still wrapped tightly around her. I bit my lip, there was nothing else I could do; Commandramon tried his best, there was nothing else to turn to. The only option left was to let Yoruji take the battle into her own digimon's hands, but I wouldn't let her. Not now, **I** wanted to save Ame. **I** wanted to show Yoruji that **I** could do better than let** her** take all the wins._

_"We have to try harder." The voice of Commandramon came from my left, as he struggled to stand up on his hind legs, his gun giving him the support he needed. "I'll give it my last shot."_

_"You're in no shape to try and plant your DCD Bomb on him." Ryuudamon said, facing Commandramon._

_"But nothing else is working..." Commandramon said as he collapsed back onto the ground beside his crusader. "I just need more speed."_

_"Or rest." I murmured._

_"Then WHAT do you suppose we do, No-Name?" Yoruji said to me, her voice sounded annoyed. "We haven't got all day. If you can see, Ame's being crushed to her death!"_

_"I know..." the words escaped my mouth, I had no idea what to do._

_A loud shriek of pain shot into the air. Both me and Yoruji's heads shot up, seeing the shrill coming from Ame. There wasn't any time to think anymore._

_Biting my lip, I looked down at Commandramon, "Try. Ryuudamon'll back you up."_

_"What?!" Yoruji yelled, sounding upset. "You think I'll let him back your weak little digimon!?"_

_"Suggestions?" I asked, looking at her._

_Yoruji frowned and looked at Ryuudamon, "Do it." She looked back at me, her eyes giving me her usual cold look, "You better have somethin' up yer sleeve, Leader."_

**End of Prologue-**


	2. ONE: Begin the Crusade

**Digimon Crusade  
**Episode One: Begin the Crusade  
The Leader of the Digimon Crusaders has awakened, only to find her memories wiped and her loss of who she is. Raiamon of Medieval Village comes to escort her to the Medieval Castle. What she finds there, and whom she finds there, is an adventure itself.

-----

_Author's Note-_  
Be cautious as to know that this whole entire episode and a good portion of the next will be slightly confusing, as to the Leader having no name as of yet. At the end of Episode Two and from then on, things will be a bit less confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but I do own the Humans.

* * *

_ The sounds around me started to become louder. I was able to make out the sounds of water, being pulled in and out from under me. Slowly, I began to realize my form... my clothes, my hair, my skin... everything. They had all became wet from the water that pulled in and out from underneath me. My fingers began to twitch, as they started to grab sand from underneath my resting place. Sand. A beach?_

_Hesitantly, my eyes opened, laying my sight upon the sky above me. There were colors of a sunset, a large warm glow shown from over and far away from me. Tilting my head back, trees came into view, lush green leaves rustled in the wind. In one sharp breath, I began to sit up. My sight now lied upon nothing but a dark blue sky that blended in so very well with the ocean in front of me. Everything seemed normal... but what was normal? Two questions rung throughout my thoughts... where was I... and who was I..._

She couldn't remember anything other than the normal day-to-day things... the only things she couldn't remember was who she was, what had happened to her, and what her past was... She took another look around her; the trees, the sand, the ocean, the sky... everything seemed quite normal... but two things stuck out in this scene. Herself, and the lion just a few feet away from her.

Her attention was turned towards the lion. His mane was as brown as the bark of a tree, his fur, as orange as the setting sun. Two large hoop earrings hung from both his ears. From this angle, she could see two lion tails lying on the ground next to him. His posture was perfectly still; his front claws were semi-dug into the sand below him. His face never moved a muscle, only his eyelids opened and closed periodically.

It was then she realized she held no fear towards him... and began to wonder if this was something to be considered normal.

A smile spread across the lion's mouth, "At last, the one we seek has awakened."

Looking around her, she looked to the trees, then to the ocean... then back to the lion. She pointed to herself, her lips parted, but no words escaped, as if she had lost her voice.

The lion bowed his head, "Our Leader has come."

All she could do was stare at him. A talking lion wasn't normal, she knew that, but all she could do was wonder if her calmness with a talking lion was normal.

The lion stood on all fours, and slowly began to walk towards her, "My name is Raiamon. I am here to escort you to Medieval Village. My lord awaits you."

Almost instantly, she got to her feet and started to back away from Raiamon. Opening her mouth again, she tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Raiamon stopped in his tracks as she started to back away, "There is no need for your hesitation. My lord and I will not harm you."

She stared at him then looked away towards the sand. Her mouth open but still not a word from her mouth would leak out.

Raiamon tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyes showed curiosity, "It seems our Leader cannot speak." He shook his head, "There is no need for your words. They should appear when you need them most."

Turning her attention back to Raiamon, she found him looking off into the trees.  
_  
_ Raiamon's eyes closed slightly, "It will be dusk soon, the others will be here soon."  
_  
_ Her mind began to wonder about whom these "others" were.

Raiamon looked back at her, "There is no time, you must accept your fate." He turned to his side and laid down on the sand, "Get on my back, we must hurry."

Her fate. It was the only word that fled through her mind as she began to throw her right leg over his back. Was it her fate to trust in a lion she had just met?

"Grab my mane, don't tug though." Raiamon said as he began to stand back up. "Make sure you're comfortable. Ready?"

She nodded, and he was off. The cold wind blew against her wet clothes and skin. Raiamon made so many turns and leaps; it was hard for her to focus on her surroundings for very long. It was until they reached a large grass field, did she realize how fast they were going. Right when they had entered the field, it was if they hadn't entered it at all. Though before the field disappeared behind her, her eyesight caught a glimpse of what looked like a stone throne. The image was very of a blur, but she knew she wouldn't forget about it.

As her mind drifted, she never realized that they had gone into more trees, and into more fields. These fields, however, were farming fields. Trees that were filled with fruit, vegetable gardens, and rows of some weird looking fruit that looked like meat passed them as they entered the trees again. After the many fields that looked much alike, but very different some how, they started to pass little houses. These houses were made of wood, stone, and some were even formed inside of some trees. As her eyes wandered, she began to see little animals, or what looked like animals. There were big animals, and small animals; some were scaly, some were furry, some didn't even _have_ fur but had what looked like green leaves or vines for skin. This began to strike an interest in her. Soon, she realized they had entered what was a lot smaller than a city. Tall buildings surrounded them, as Raiamon walked down the crowded streets. The animals all looked at her as they passed; whispers upon whispers came amongst them, along with gasps and gawks. This was a surprising sight for her. Was she really that popular already?

It was then she began to realize after seeing so many types of these animals... that there seemed to be no humans, no one like her at all. She _was_ special. They soon came to a set of stairs that lead to a huge building with great big walls, many windows, and towers. Raiamon crouched again, signaling for her to get off here. She placed her footing onto the stony streets, still gazing up at the huge building in front of them.

"This is the Medieval Castle." Raiamon stated, as he started to lead her up the set of stairs. "Surrounding this magnificent castle, where we now stand... This is Medieval Village."

As they walked together up the numerous sets of stairs, the sun began to set off in the distance. In one of the windows of the castle, a figure stood, looking down upon Raiamon and her. There was no light coming from the room, so she couldn't have noticed this figure from such a far angle.

"The time has come," the figure said aloud, "for her fate to begin."

"Tell my lord I have returned," Raiamon said to one of the soldiers at the entrance. "With our Leader."

"Yes sir." the soldier said, bowing his head.

The soldier disappeared behind the large stone door that led inside the castle. She turned her attention back to Raiamon, who was walking towards her.

"Once he comes back, I will take you to the dinning room." Raiamon said, sitting down in front of her. "There, you will meet my lord, along with many other royal subjects."

She nodded and looked back over the railing she stood next to. Slowly, lights throughout the village from the many buildings began to light up their many windows. As this happened, the streetlights also started to flicker on, including the one next Raiamon and herself. She looked up, staring at the flickering flame that had burst slowly in its glass case. The flame gave off a glow that was much like the one from the setting sun. Her eyes started to wander again, as the soldier came back.

"Sir Raiamon, my lord assists you to come inside now." The soldier said as he stood next to Raiamon.

Raiamon nodded, "Thank you, you may return to your post." Raiamon's gaze returned to her. "Come, Leader, my lord awaits."

As Raiamon stood up, her eyes followed the soldier. He resembled of a knight, but he was small, and more rounded; his eyes were visible as his visor was on his forehead. He blinked at her, and bowed. She blinked as well, and looked to see that Raiamon was waiting for her in the doorway. Quickly, she sprinted to meet up with him. He stared at her for a short while and then turned around to presume inside; she followed. As they went deeper into the castle, she could see little torches on the wall, lighting up the pathway. Her eyes wandered again, admiring the pillars and marble floor as they walked. For the first time since she had awakened, she finally looked at her clothes. She wore a dark gray shirt, dark denim jeans, and white sneakers; every piece had the same splotchy sand marks. Biting on her lower lip, she had then wished she had something better to wear in a place like this.

_  
_ Raiamon looked back at her, realizing what she must've been thinking, "There is no need to worry. After dinner, your teammates shall help you with your choice of clothes."

She froze in her tracks. After a minute of standing still, her gaze looked upward towards Raiamon. He had also stopped, his head still turned towards her.

"You must not be familiar with the term "leader," correct?" Raiamon asked, turning fully towards her. "You are the Leader of a team of humans called the Digimon Crusaders. You have two teammates, whom will also be at the dinner."

She blinked at him. She knew the term "leader," but hadn't expected "teammates," let alone the teammates being human.

Raiamon covered his mouth with his paw, coughing, "If you wouldn't mind, my lord is waiting, we should get going."

He started to walk off. She stood there for only a second more, before sprinting off to his side.

"My Lord, Huanglongmon. May I present to you, Raiamon of the Lions, and the Leader of the Digimon Crusaders." This rang out throughout the dinning room.

Two soldiers, that resembled much like the ones outside of the castle, but much larger and non-round-like, pushed open the door to the dinning room slowly for Raiamon and her. The chandelier provided more light to the dinning room, making it a lot brighter than the torches from the entrance hallway. Covering her eyes from the light, she began to adjust and spotted a large table at the end of the room. The table was long and surrounded by many chairs, which supported seats for many different looking animals. One large animal stood out among all of them. This was one animal that she couldn't look away from. His scaly skin was gold; the chandelier from above gave his skin a bright glow. He resembled much of a dragon, his face, horns, and tail gave off his similarities. He stood at the middle of the table, his gaze focused on both Raiamon and herself. Raiamon began his journey to the middle of the room; she also followed, but lagged a little from her staring at the large dragon.

It was then the dragon began to speak, "Welcome and welcome back. Raiamon, you may take your seat."

Raiamon bowed his head, "Yes, my lord." He then walked away, leaving her side. He gave a small nod to her as he walked passed.

"Welcome, welcome, young Leader." the dragon began, "I am Huanglongmon. I welcome you to this land. This is the land of Digimon from Medieval Times, which we call Medieval Village. We, all of us, excluding you humans, are called Digimon. Digimon is the shortened word for Digital Monsters. We live in this world, in which we call, the Digital World. Please, step closer to the table."

Hesitantly, she followed his request. When she reached a few feet away from the two chairs, separated by a large space, she noticed that the two chairs were not occupied by digimon, but by humans. Her eyes had started to wander around the table when Huanglongmon started to speak again.

"Better, much better." Huanglongmon said, nodding a little. "Sit down please."

It was then that two round soldiers had come, carrying a chair for her to sit in. She blinked, staring at the chair, then at the empty space between the two chairs that held humans. This must've meant she had to sit _in between_ them. Almost as if they had read her mind, both humans turned in their chairs to see her. The one to her left had blond hair that was held back in a ponytail. Her eyes were light blue, as she stared at her with an unsatisfied look on her face. Her clothes consisted of a black vest, a light gray shirt, and baggy denim jeans. The one to her right had short, light brown hair. Her eyes were green; her face consisted of curiosity towards her. Her clothes dawned of a long sleeve, lavender dress that had a vertical white line going down both sides, and a white short-sleeve blouse. It was then her legs began to move to the space in between the two, stopping in front of the table, both girls on either side of her still had their gazes on her. The two soldiers sat the chair behind her, and the leader of the Digimon Crusaders took her seat.

**End of Episode One**


	3. TWO: Commandramon

**Digimon Crusade  
**Episode Two: Commandramon

The Fate of the Digital World rests within the hands of three teenage girls and their digimon. Responsibility is bestowed upon the Leader of the Digimon Crusaders as the darkness of the Digital World moves from the shadows. With meeting her digimon partner, Commandramon, what will become of the Digimon Crusaders and Medieval Village when the shadows of darkness finally reach the shore?

-----

_Authors Note-_

This episode might confuse you, as the leader has yet to have a name. Be cautious of the bath scene, even though not much is described, still be cautious if you do not like girl/girl.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, though I do own the Humans.

* * *

_It was like I had never entered the room. Everyone had gone back to their conversations, the two people beside me no longer looked towards me. It was as if I were a ghost... as if I didn't exist. That's how dinner went. With everyone so occupied, I had nothing else to do but eat what was put in front of me... a loaf of bread, a bowl of pasta, a glass of what looked like water... I was only drawn to the bread, and that was all that I ate that night. It was impossible to speak; it was impossible to do anything at all in a room full of digital monsters, and only two beings that looked like you. Humans. That's what they were called, right?_

_I began to think about the beach... if I had stayed there... what would've happened? Who would've came to take me away from there? As I kept to myself, I hadn't even noticed the conversation that was going on around me. I drowned out the voices... I focused only on my own thoughts... and nothing else... that was all... until it grew quiet. That's when I looked up, to see Huanglongmon staring at me.  
_

Huanglongmon stared at her for a short period of time before choosing his words carefully, "You are the Leader of the Digimon Crusaders. No matter what the status, no matter what the circumstances... you will always be their Leader." He looked to both girls on opposite sides of her. "They are your teammates. You must keep them in tact, in shape, and mustn't let them flow away from the rays of light. They are your responsibility."

All she could actually do was listen... her brows were slightly up, troubled with so many responsibilities. She hadn't even asked for any of this.

"All this must be very confusing, but let me reassure you... This is the only way to return to your world." The large, golden dragon digimon had stated.

Her insides froze.

Huanglongmon looked to the ceiling, "Throughout this world and the many layers that are part of it, you will find your lost memories... you will come back to who you normally were... and face the final boss, knowing everything that had happened here... and knowing everything from your own world."

There was a question that remained in the balance. She hadn't asked it since she still couldn't find the strength to voice it; it was of no use. She sighed.

Huanglongmon stood, along with all the other digimon at the table, including the lion known as Raiamon, "Everyone is excused from today's meal. Leader, I trust your teammates will lead you to your room, correct?"

Both girls on either sides of her had spoken in unison, "Yes sir."

Talk was amongst the digimon yet again as they started to flood out of the dining room. The blond girl had stood up, walking off somewhere that she hadn't wanted to follow with her curiosity. It wasn't until the voices of the many digimon had disappeared from the room that she had turned her attention to the girl on her right: the green-eyed girl with short brown hair. She was still sitting there, her hands folded on her lap, her eyes closed. She blinked, wondering what the girl was thinking. At a time like this, she really wished for just one word to pop out of her mouth. The girl had opened her eyes and looked from the corners of her eye at the girl who had been staring at her.

"Huanglongmon said you aren't even able to speak yet." The green-eyed girl spoke, finally turning her head towards her. The tone of her voice sounded quite girlish; soft and soothing.

Opening her mouth, not a thing had came out, not a squeak, not a murmur... nothing.

"Can you write?" She asked.

Write... the word was very familiar... but she wasn't entirely sure. In response, she shrugged a little, giving her also a confused look.

"You're not sure?" The girl asked. "Well, that's okay... it's understandable." She gave her a small smile.

For some reason, she felt a slight hotness raise to her face. This was strange; the green-eyed girl had giggled a little.

"So the girl can blush... 'least we know she's human." This voice had traveled a bit off away. There was a tone of annoyance and ignorance in this one.

The green eyed girl looked off somewhere behind our leader girl, "Yoruji, be nice to her. Huanglongmon said-"

The girl, Yoruji, had interrupted her, shouting, "I don't _care _what the old geezer says! All we have to do is help her get her memories back right? We don't _need _for her to remember us, we don't_ need _for her to _care _about us! Get it through your big bubble head that that's the only reason we're actually here!"

Turning around, she could see that Yoruji was glaring at both of them. It was like this for a while; quiet, with their staring at each other. It wasn't until Yoruji stalked off to the opposite side of the room she was at. Both girls still sitting at the table watched as Yoruji disappeared behind two white doors.

The green-eyed girl sighed and stood up, "Excuse Yoruji... she's a bit ill-mannered tonight. I think she might've been upset that you weren't the kind of leader she wanted to see." She looked back at her, "My name's Ame, by the way. Hikaru Ame."

It was then that Ame held out her hand towards her. She looked at her palm for a second, staring at the many creases that were outlined with slightly tanned lines. She looked back up at Ame, at her eyes. She couldn't help but stare for a short while at those green eyes. Lifting her hand to Ame's, she slipped her own fingers into Ame's palm. Ame wrapped her hand around the girl's, giving her a slight tug up out of the chair. That had signaled for her to stand up. On her feet, she wobbled a little, but thanks to her quick reflexes, Ame's other hand slipped unto the other girl's hand, giving her the support she needed. They had finally noticed they were a bit close for a while, and Ame backed up a bit, hitting the back of her boot against her own chair. Both of them reverted their eyes to different locations of the room, giving them a moment to try and forget the event. Both of their faces were slightly red. After an uneasy silence, Ame spoke up.

"Why don't I show you where our room is? Then after, I'll help you get cleaned up and we can pick out your new clothes." Ame said, smiling.

With Ame leading, the two headed towards the door where Yoruji had left through just a few minutes ago. The door had led them to a large hallway that spread from left to right. A good distance separated the doors and there didn't seem to be many of them. Traveling a bit to their left, they came across a door that had a gold plate hanging near the doornob. The plate had "D & C" carved into it. Ame opened the door and turned on the lights, revealing a medium sized room. In the room were two sliding doors, a dresser, a small table with two chairs and a small basket of bread on the middle of the table. Also in the room was a queen sized bed, and another door right behind the door they had just entered. Closing the door behind them, Ame had wandered to the dresser as our leader girl had wandered to the table. She spotted a piece of bread that was ripped in half; this possibly meant that Ame had eatten the other half of the piece that appeared missing. Looking around, she also noticed that there was a long lavender curtain on the northern wall opposite of the southern wall, which had the entrance to the hallway. These curtains had matched the bed sheets, pillowcases, and blanket's colors. Walking to the hanging fabric, she pulled them back and noticed that the windows of the door showed a small balcony. On the balcony was a small table; this time, the table had three chairs. She blinked, staring at the lone table that was meant to seat three.

"Have you noticed?" The familiar voice rang lightly throughout the room, sounding a bit cheerful.

She let the curtain fall back into place, as she turned her body slightly to see the girl behind her, looking at her at the same angle. Her right brow raised in confusion.

A small smile played upon Ame's lips, "We're sharing this room."

Blinking, she turned to the bed, then at the table for two. She gazed a moment longer at the table, then fixed her gaze upon Ame, pointing weakly at the bed to her left.

Ame lifted her free hand to her mouth, trying to stop her girlish laugher, "There's only one bed."

Her face dropped... she... had to share a room? She folded her arms, thinking of what this might bring... at least she wouldn't be sharing a room with the blond one. She didn't think she could live one night with her, being that the blond had a short temper and didn't seem the least bit friendly. Sighing in relief, she gave the other girl a slight smile of acceptance. Ame smiled fully and chuckled.

"All right, how 'bout we give you that clean up?" Ame questioned as she shut one of the drawers of the dresser, moving towards the door behind the entrance that lead to the hallways.

A bit hesitant, all she could do, really, was follow. She knew she would've needed to clean up sooner or later, but she felt quite uncomfortable with Ame going with her. After following Ame behind the door, she followed the short, brown haired girl towards another lavender curtain. Behind this curtain lead to what she had imagined was a mid-sized pool. Around the empty pool were small pots that held flowers and small plants, towel racks hung from the walls, a small part in the back held two shower doors, and a small waterfall was to the right of the room. Staring at the room in amazement, she didn't seem to notice Ame disappear behind a similar lavender curtain, and reappear with a dark purple towel wrapped around her body. Her cheeks quickly gained their red tint.

"There's a towel behind the curtain over there, I'll go start up the water." Ame said, pointing to a curtain on the other side of where they stood. "You can leave your clothes behind there, we'll fetch them after we get you clean."

She watched as Ame walked to the other side of the room towards the waterfall. She reverted her eyes towards the curtain and almost stumbled on her way there. She stood there for a short while after pulling the curtain to close, wondering if the green-eyed girl had saw her stumble. All she heard was the light squeaks of a faucet being turned and the running of water. She sighed quietly and looked at the towel Ame had said was there, its soft purple fabric hanging peacefully on the towel rack that was bolted to the wall. Feeling the hotness return to her cheeks, she began to undress, leaving the clothes on a stool that had been behind the curtain as well. Stepping out from behind the curtain, wrapped in the same color towel the short, brown haired girl had, she spotted Ame already sitting in the bubble mist pool. She thanked to an unknown source silently that the bubbles that were there, for she noticed that Ame was no longer wearing her dark purple covering.

Ame had seemed to have her eyes closed, not noticing that she had entered the pool as well. Her ears had picked up the splash of water that occurred when she had finally sat next to her. Ame opened her eyes and looked at her. She could see the slight blush on the leader girl's face, her mouth twitching every so slightly from trying to hold back an odd smile. Ame smiled and giggled.

"You know, you didn't have to take off your towel..." Ame spoke softly, looking out across the pool, admiring the many numerous bubbles. "I just like the feel of bubbles after a long day..."

She looked over at her, seeing the distant look in Ame's eyes. She assumed the girl was thinking. She couldn't help but feel useless, she had no idea why she was there still.

Ame looked back at her, "Anyway, can you swim?"

She didn't know, all she could do was gaze at the girl's face and make sure her eyes didn't wander away.

Ame smiled at the quizzical look that she was given, "Well, hold on."

Ame took in a deep breath and disappear under the fluff of bubbles. Exhaling heavily, her face turned a bright red. Folding her arms across her chest, she felt fairly uncomfortable than before. She really wished she could talk. Opening her mouth once, twice, and continuously, she tried talking... but only air was let out. She sighed again, as Ame came back, her hair pulled back from the water as she held up what looked like a cup.

Ame reached for her towel that was behind them, wiping away the water from her eyes and her face, "What's wrong?"

She only shook her head, motioning that it was nothing.

Ame showed her the cup she held, "We'll use this to rinse out your hair. Close your eyes, and hold your breath."

She inhaled deeply and held it in. She watched as Ame dipped the cup into the water. Right as Ame started pouring the water on her head, she closed her eyes tightly. Ame did this four more times, then got out of the pool. She could feel a light stinging at her eyes and felt it safe to breath again. She reached for her own towel to wipe away the remaining water that was on her face. Ame had came back with three bottles, each labeled differently. Ame smiled, and pour some on top of her wet head. Slowly, Ame began to massage her scalp, goosebumps spread across her skin as the green-eyed girl sat behind her and continued to wash her hair for her. Both of them knew that this would probably take quite a while...

--

Hours after the incident in the bathroom, there was a loud knock at their door. She had been lying down on her side of the bed, resting, as Ame had also been lying down reading.

Ame set her bookmark inside her book, and closed it, "Come in."

She sat up, as she saw Raiamon and Yoruji enter their room. Ame stood on her side of the bed, she assumed to do the same thing.

"Enjoying your stay?" Raiamon asked, looking at her.

She only nodded; a faint red tint crossed her cheeks.

"Her digimon is here." Yoruji muttered as she walked over to Ame, "Huanglongmon said that it's possible that we might have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Ame questioned, sounding worried, "But she doesn't even know the basics of the D-Sade, how are we supposed to--"

"Believe me, I said the same exact thing." Yoruji grumbled, slipping her hands into her pockets, "He said that they're making their move... and whether or not we're here tomorrow, they're going to follow out their plan."

"So we have to move you out of here as quickly as possible." Raiamon entered their conversation. "We don't want the six of you to get mixed up in this mess this early."

"But it's_ way _too early for us to be leaving!" Ame protested. Both Ame and her roommate's eyes met, Ame's cheeks rose in color, "There's no way we'll be able to get passed their forces and stay alive, she hasn't even met her digimon yet. Heck, we don't even know if she and her digimon are compatible!"

Raiamon's eyes averted to the floor, "I know, I know... but there's absolutely no way you three will be safe here. We must protect the Digimon Crusaders at all costs."

Everything was so confusing now... who were they talking about? What was a D-Sade? She had a digimon? Were they really jeopardizing everyone? Even the village? This seemed like too much to take in, especially all at once.

Raiaimon's gaze went back to Ame, "It is your duty to show her how to operate her D-Sade." He was then fixed to look at Yoruji, "And it is your duty to protect them until they are fully ready to take out any forces that come your way, do you understand? Both of you?"

Ame and Yoruji nodded and responded in unison, "Yes sir."

Raiamon looked at her, "Leader, I trust that you will protect both of your teammates and their digimon when the time comes. Now, if you three will excuse me, I must meet with my lord. He seeks plans for tomorrows defense forces."

Raiamon left quietly, closing the door behind him, with one of his tails. She looked down at the floor, feeling both Ame and Yoruji's eyes gazing towards her. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

Yoruji turned to Ame, "We should show her our digimon before you start giving her lessons."

Ame nodded, not having any real advice or anything interesting to say. She looked at them, as they started for the door. Ame held out her hand towards her, signaling for her to follow. Before she advanced towards Ame, she took a look at what she had worn when she first got to the castle. They were sitting on the dresser, neatly folded and clean. What she was wearing now was a lot more comfortable; A gray zip-up sweater, a black shirt, dark denim jeans, and a pair of gray, black, and white sneakers. Without wasting another moment, she followed Ame, slipping her hand into the short-brown haired girl's.

The hallways were dark with low burning torches hanging from the walls. They had wandered to the left down the end of the hallway to a set of stairs that went both ascended and descended. With Yoruji in front, she and Ame followed closely behind as they began to go down the descending steps. Ame stayed close to Yoruji, who hadn't thought the faintest of it and continued downward. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs to a long hallway running from left to right. This hallway was endless with doors on both southern and northern walls, perhaps fifteen doors in all. A door towards the right end of the hallway had been left open, an illuminating light poured out and into the dank hallway. With Yoruji still leading, the three made their way down the hallway towards their destination. As they approached the door, two voices could be heard conversing. One sounded quite child-like and friendly, the other was slightly deep and calm.

Yoruji entered the room first, with the other two following, "Excuse us..."

Within the room were two digimon, the one closest to the door had a coat of lavender with his snout and the end of his bushy tail being pearly white. Two small black wings took their place from his back; his yellow eyes glimmered in the luminescent light that came from the small chandelier that hung from above. The other digimon had golden coat of fur, his underside was colored a grayish black. His head and back were covered in black samurai-digizoid armor, violet spikes jutted out of the black body armor. On his head sat a large bronze head-protector, the back of the black and purple spiked helmet covered the short red streaks of hair that flowed from the back of his yellow furred head, his emerald eyes were half hidden by his head-protector. Both of the digimon turned their attention to the three humans, the red jewel on their heads glistened in the light of the chandelier.

A wide smile appeared on the lavender-furred digimon, "Ame-sama!!" Standing up, the large furry digimon made his way to Ame on his hind legs, his stubby arms rested on the short-brown haired girl's white blouse, "Ame-sama, how was dinner? I'm sorry I didn't come, I was tired from yesterday's training with Raiamon-sempai."

Ame smiled warmly and brushed the side of his face lightly, "It's okay, Dorumon. The only thing you missed was Yuri."

Dorumon's ears perked up, Yoruji looked at Ame, both had, oddly, questioned in unison, "Yuri? Who's Yuri?"

She also had looked at Ame, confused on whom the emerald-eyed girl was talking about.

Ame blushed and laughed slightly, "Sorry, just that since she can't talk, I was planning on nicknaming her Yuri."

"If you plan on calling her by a nickname, No-Name's the best thing to call her." Yoruji retorted this as she turned to her own digimon who was approaching her.

Ame looked at the blond, "Yoruji! That's mean! You could atleast be more creative with her nickname."

As Ame and Yoruji began to argue, Dorumon looked at the lone girl who was standing there in deep thought, still holding Ame's hand. The names Yuri and No-Name seemed to ring in her mind for a while... she didn't care what she would be called by her teammates... but she did want to know what her real name was.

Ame turned to her and gave her a slight smile, "You don't mind me calling you Yuri, do you?"

"Then if you don't mind her calling you Yuri, then I get to call you No-Name!" Yoruji shot her way, sounding quite annoyed.

She blinked and shook her head in response; she wished they'd just stop arguing.

Dorumon walked over to her, pawing at her black shirt lightly, "Hi Yuri-sama! I'm Dorumon, Ame's partner!" He looked at the digimon next to Yoruji, "and that's Ryuudamon, Yoruji's partner." He turned back to her with the same wide smile he had given Ame, "I hope you and Ame become great friends!"

Blinking, both she and Ame shared an awkward stare, their cheeks held a pink tinge. The quietness broke when they heard soft footsteps echoing from the hallway. Dorumon's ears perked up, swerving passed the leader girl he stood outside the doorway to see whom was coming. He let out a slight gasp and started running towards their company. Ryuudamon had followed, Yoruji quickly followed behind her digimon, slipping passed her two teammates. Ame pulled her along, into the hallway where they saw the outlines of Dorumon, Ryuudamon, Yoruji and two other digimon. She could tell that one of them was Raiamon, from the two tails that were visibly moving back and forth in the darkness; the unknown being that stood beside the lion was quite difficult to see in this lighting.

Dorumon bounced slightly forward towards the two-tailed lion, "Raiamon-sempai! Is this him?"

The lion nodded in reply, "Yes Dorumon. Where is the Leader of the Digimon Crusaders?"

Dorumon turned to Ryuudamon and the three girls that stood behind him, "Yuri-sama, he's here! He's here!"

Her partner was a he… similar to that of Dorumon and, assuming Ryuudamon. Ame looked at her and motioned her to advance towards Raiamon and her "partner". To help her along, Ame let go of her hand and gave her a small push. She walked passed Yoruji, whom gave her a similar look Ame had given her, then passed Ryuudamon, then stood next to Dorumon. In front of her, stood Raiamon; to the right them stood the unknown digimon.

"State your name." Raiamon suggested, nodding in the direction of the digimon standing beside him.

At once, the digimon had set a long slender piece of machinery neatly to his side. Trying to seem a bit taller, he straightened up his posture, throwing his left hand into a military salute.

"My name is Commandramon." the digimon pronounced, "I am a Cyborg Type Digimon. I have traveled from Steel Metropolis in search of becoming a digimon partner to aid the Digimon Crusaders, the protectors of the Digital World." Now that she was closer, she could tell that this digimon had no fur, but reptile skin that resembled much to that of night camouflage. His helmet backpack, arm and leg armor consisted of a bluish green color, along with black armor and black straps that held his arm armor around him tightly. His weapon of choice was an assault rifle of which was probably a large part of his attacks.

"Mm, not bad." Raiamon said with a chuckling, "Though don't be afraid to use more flexible words, Commandramon."

"Sir, yes sir." Commandramon replied, taking his gun back into his hands.

Raiamon turned his attention to her, "Leader of the Digimon Crusaders, meet the leader digimon of the Digimon Crusaders. Commandramon of Steel Metropolis, Level Negative Two of the Digital World. In other words, Commandramon, your digimon partner."

--

Long after the Digimon Crusaders' meeting; elsewhere within the castle, three shady looking digimon stood in a room lit by one torch on the far side of the room, opposite of the only window within the room. At the lone window stood one of the digimon bearing a long red cape. The other two stood at the entrance of the room, kneeling down in courtesy of the red caped digimon.

"I sense them, sir." One of the digimon at the door had grumbled; his jet-black armor glistened dimly in the light of the only torch within the room.

The one that stood beside him growled lowly, bearing his teeth as the blades on his paws glistened brightly in the orange flame, "At this rate... the village will be destroyed."

"I know." The red caped digimon had stirred, "I have informed Omegamon and UlforceVeedramon of this." He turned around to face the two digimon on the opposite side of the room, his yellow eyes hidden by his visor had shimmered lightly in the orange glow. "It is your duty to take the Digimon Crusaders to the appropriate location, while I must force these villains out of our homeland. I, Dukemon, will not let them get passed the castle gates. The Digimon Crusaders are our future; they must be prepared, for both the trials that await them, along with the hardships that may come across them. Our enemies, the ones that plan to overthrow this world and the real world… they must not capture the hopes and dreams of all the Digital World. I entrust you with their safety... and I pray that you will come back alive and well."

It was then that the entrance door had opened slowly. Dukemon and the two digimon snapped their vision out the doorway, bearing their weapons by instinct. They soon lowered their threats, bowing in respect at the sight of the large, golden dragon standing in the moonlit hallway. Huanglongmon bowed his head toward the ground as his soft eyes focused on the red caped crusader.

"Dukemon..." Huanglongmon began, his voice sounded quite tense. "They shall emerge at daybreak."

**End of Episode Two**


End file.
